


Of Love and Fluff

by meezer13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluffy piece I wrote for someone who made this request. Enjoy a sweet moment between Ren and Aoba in their new found togetherness.<br/>**Spoilers if you haven't played thru both games***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just want to warn of spoilers if you haven't played Ren's route and also Re: Connect. Thanks so much for reading this sweet little drabble I wrote as a request.

Another boring day at the Heibon Junk shop. I drug myself home afterwards and found the house was unnaturally quiet. Granny must still be out. I confirmed my suspicions as I read the note left for me on the table right next to a basket of freshly-made donuts. They were still slightly warm, so Granny must have not left too long ago. The note said she’d be spending the night with a co-worker since they had been doing some off-the-clock research. It still scared me to think about some of the thing they experimented with, knowing now from personal experience, the good and the bad that can come of such things.

That meant that Ren and I should have the house all to ourselves tonight. A rare treat indeed. We had been looking around Midojorima for an apartment of our own and found one that was affordable finally. We just had to wait for the current tenant to finish their lease and then the landlord would do a quick maintenance and thorough cleaning before we moved in. We were hoping this shouldn’t take more than a month or so. It really was awkward being under the same roof as Granny now that our relationship dynamic has changed. 

As I approached my room, I looked down into my bag at the fluffy Allmate silently nestled there, still in sleep mode. I was still in awe that not long ago, this piece of technology was home to Ren. Now after bringing him home from the hospital a few months ago in human form, we were still adjusting to this major change. Both his physical body as well as our love for each other had changed so dramatically. Every day brought new discoveries and new challenges. I had begun to look forward to my return home from work to see what wonderful surprises awaited me. Whether it was positive or not, Ren’s little quirks made me feel more alive than I had ever felt before.

I entered my bedroom quietly and looked around for any sign of Ren. Granny hadn’t mentioned bringing him with her so I assumed he stayed behind in my room, where he felt most comfortable. He rarely wandered around the house unless it was to assist with cleaning or heading the kitchen for meals. So I was surprised he was not lounging on the bed in his usual spot. I looked towards the bathroom as saw a light from under the door. Ah- he must be in the bathroom- maybe getting a bath, although I didn’t hear any water running or the telltale sound of water sploshing around. 

I decided to just turn on a light and read one of my latest magazines while waiting for Ren to emerge from the neighboring room. I didn’t have to wait too long as I was soon greeted by the taller man, who still had tiny beads of water glistening off the tips of his dark hair and onto his bare shoulders. He was wearing just his boxers and sported a brush in his right hand and an extremely frustrated look on his innocent face. 

“Ren. What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Aoba. I still can’t figure out how to use this thing. My hair is all knotted up and sticking out all over. I know you said it’s easier to brush out when it’s dry but I couldn’t find where you keep the hair dryer,” he replied looking despondent but oh so cute. He knows I can’t resist when he acts all helpless since it’s so out of character for his normal, calm and collected self.

“Ah, I’m sorry Ren. I hid the hair dryer in the closet after the last time you used it. You managed to get your hair all knotted up and it was so dry from using the high heat setting for so long. I was afraid you’d burn yourself again. You looked like you had a rat’s nest on your head and it took me four hours to brush it all out.”

An embarrassed blush spread from his cheeks to the very tips of his slightly pointy ears, “You know I’m still trying to adjust to all of this. I never had to brush my own hair before when I was in the Allmate form. It was one of the few things I couldn’t do for myself and always enjoyed the feeling of you running the brush through my fur.”

“Ha, you know very well that I always enjoyed that too. Are you sure this isn’t a ploy to get me to continue doing this for you? I would think someone as intelligent as you would have figured out how to comb out their own hair by now.”

“Aoba, how could you say that?” he replies with a sheepish grin that shows off the slightly sharp points of his canine teeth. Knowing damn well that I am a sucker for seeing him like that. I loved that he maintained some of his former Rhyme manifestation when he inhabited his current body. I was just a teensy bit jealous that he had such a developed physique automatically and managed to somehow gain a few inches in height over me. And now here he was in all his freshly-showered glory- still dripping slightly from his bath, with the most adorable pout on his sexy face pleading for me to help him brush out his hair.

“Aoba,” he said again in that voice. How could I resist?

“Come over here, you.” I gesture for him to sit next to me on the bed. He plopped down with way too much enthusiasm and I could feel myself shift as he settled down by my side. “Oi Ren! Calm down. You know I do enjoy this as much as you do. I miss our Fluffy-Fluff times so I’ll enjoy doing this for you for as long as you need me to.”

He handed the brush to me and flashed a quick smile as he turned to face me. I could just melt every time he looked at me like that- such pure unadulterated happiness. I still can’t believe the miracle that he is, sitting here next to me in the flesh- his nearly naked flesh. I had missed him so much, I thought the void from losing him would never be filled but here he is, waiting for me every day to come home- just as delighted to see me as I am him. 

“Turn around, let’s get your hair fixed up,” I said as I began brushing his silky stands of bluish, ebony hair. I could hear him sigh slightly in contentment as I worked out all of the tangles. After about fifteen minutes, the job was done and I gave his entire head, a quick fuwa fuwa, just for old times’ sake. He turned back to face me with a mischievous look this time and I could only giggle slightly to myself at the sight- part amused and part anxious for the possible hijinks he might be planning in his mind. I didn’t have to wait long, as he soon pounced on me full force, knocking me backwards, so that I was sprawled across the bed. 

“Does Aoba want fuwa fuwa too?” he asked as he ran his fingers through my much lighter blue than his. The sensation tickled slightly and I started to laugh. 

“Ren….stop,” I managed to say through the chuckling I couldn’t control. He stoped and looked down at me, those eyes so similar but yet uniquely his own mirroring the same feelings we were experiencing at that moment. Contentment with being so close to each other and immense love that will always overflow onto our faces from the deepest part of our hearts. 

“Aoba. Did you have a good day at work? I missed you,” he finally spouts out after ceasing the tickling torment he was inflicting on me.

“I missed you too. But I’m home now and guess what?”

“Hmmm?”

“Granny left a note that she’ll be gone all night and left us with a fresh basket of our favorite donuts.”

“Hmmm, so a small snack first and then a much better snack all night long. Is that what you have in mind Aoba?”

“Maybe, what about you, Ren?”

“Sounds like the perfect plan to me. Do you have to go to work early tomorrow?”

“Nope.”

“Then let the fluffy fluff continue,” he laughed as he reached down and captured my lips with his.


End file.
